gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Siff
Frank Siff is a stranger/freak appearing in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill. Description Frank is, or at least he claims to be, a secret agent working for the IAA. He has been assigned to super secret missions, but even though he's as qualified as possible for the jobs, he manipulates Miklos Lipton to help complete them. Events in King of The Hill The First Encounter Miklos meets Frank at Los Santos International Airport. Frank is sneaking around the place when Miklos asks what he's doing. Frank introduces himself and tells he's a spy on a top secret mission. Miklos isn't convinced, but when Frank invites him to take a part in his mission, he decides to play along. Miklos and Frank take a plane from the hangar and roar up in the sky. Frank orders Miklos to follow another plane and when they're above it, they jump out with parachutes and hijack it. Frank takes down the pilot and the passenger who were his targets. "Some supervillains", as he puts it. They land the plane and Frank says he'll inform Miklos if he needs his help again. The Second Encounter Sometime later, Frank phones Miklos and tells him to meet him near NOOSE headquarters. After some chit chat about Frank's true intentions, Miklos and Frank put on scuba gear and go swimming. Frank's next assignment is to steal a minisub. They successfully get access to the sub, but also gain the attention of the NOOSE, who they must escape. Frank the drops Miklos by the port and takes the sub to his employees. The Third and Final Encounter Sometime later after the last encounter, Miklos receives a text message from Frank, telling him to meet him near the IIA building. Miklos is waiting next to the building when he gets a call from Frank. He's been captured by the IAA for questioning about his "braveries as a secret agent". Frank suspects his employees have been brainwashed not to remember he's on their payroll and requests a rescue from Miklos. Miklos though has had enough of Frank and his stupid games and is more than happy to let Frank sort things out by himself. But when Frank threatens to tell the agents about him, Miklos has 2 choices: 1.) Not thinking the IAA will believe anything Frank says, Miklos can leave the area and Frank to them. 2.) Or, to make sure Frank won't talk, Miklos can sneak in the IAA HQ disguised as a cleaner and silence him. After killing Frank, Miklos escapes by jumping through the window and deploying a parachute. Legacy If Miklos chooses to kill Frank in his final mission, Weasel News will a couple of in-game days later report about Frank's mother, who is going to sue the IIA for killing her mentally-ill son. Mission Appearances King of The Hill *Top Secret! (Boss) *Hold Your Breath (Boss) *Not Secret! (Boss/Can be killed) Trivia *Considering the fact that killing Frank is a mandatory for a gold medal and 100% completion in his last mission, it is suggested that Frank's demise is canon. Category:Characters in King of The Hill Category:Strangers & Freaks